Hardend
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: my lates Takari. a TK gets some of Heero Yuy persnalty up for adoption
1. Default Chapter

Hardend.

By Soulhope.

Tk was thirteen he was just about to ask Kari out when he found her and Davis necking it on a park bench. Tk knowing that Kari had made her choice and Tk respected her choice. But he was left heartbroken and at that time Tk's eyes when't cold, the sparkle of hope was buried deep within him along with his soul, his face went emotionless, his voice hard and monotone, to some it up he hardend. That day Tk the child of hope was buried deep within him and the only thing that remained of him was his kindness.

The next year…(Tk is 14)

Tk sat in the office to discuss his schedule he would need to clear up some things before school started. " Mr. Takaishi the principal will see you now." The secretary said. " Ok." Tk said in his monotone voice. " Good afternoon Mrs. Yuy but there is two student's that I don't want to be in my classes." He said. " Ok who are they?" Mrs. Yuy said. " Hikari Kamiya and Daisuke Motomiya ok." Tk said. " Ok I will respect your wish good day." "With that Tk left. " He reminds me of my husband Heero."  Mrs. Yuy said under her breath. (A/N Gundam wing fans Hint. hint.) 

A year later…(Tk is 15)

Tk was finishing one of his normal after school activities of lifting weights when Davis, Ken and Cody walk in. " Tk hi long time no see how are you buddy." Davis said " Hay Tk. How are you." Ken said. " Tk hi how are you." Cody said. " Hi guys I was just about to go good bye." Tk said in monotone and with that he left to do his other activity of practicing hand-to-hand martial arts. That left the others speechless.

The next year… (Tk is 16)

" Tk you are going to that reunion whether you like it or not even if I have to drag you there myself." Tks mom said angry. "Ok I'll go." Tk said in his monotone voice. 

At the reunion…

" Hi Tk we are glad you could make it buddy. Tai said as every one ether shook his hand or gave him a hug. " Its good to see you guys to." Tk said face and voice devoid of emotion. That shocks them all but what shocks them more is the coldness of his eyes that where once full of hope. But they did not ask questions.

Three years later…

The story begins…

Tk a nineteen-year-old muscular hansom young man with a little past shoulder length blond hair. But he was still emotionless. He is a master of hand-to-hand martial arts skills. He is still caring though. One night he was just walking when he saw a sit that enraged him. There was Davis and Kari but not like he yous to see them kissing and caring for one another. Instead he saw Davis beating her. Davis was a Japanese martial arts master not like Tk who is a master of many hand-to-hand martial arts master. Tk runs over to them and pulls Davis off Yelling " Get the hell off of her you son of a bitch." " Then you will have to defeat the best martial artist in Japan." Davis said throwing a punch. Tk easily dodge and sent a devastating kick to his mid section and him into a wall and cost a secular crack. Then he pickets up the unconscious Kari and broth her to his Apartment. He put her in his bed and tact her in. Then he took two confuters and a pillow and made a bed for himself on his couch.

In the morning…

" Davis stop!!!!!" Kari screamed as she woke up. Then she notes that she was not in the alley but in a stranger's bedroom. But it look't like she was the only one sleeping in the room so she cautiously crept out of the room and into the living room to see a young man the same age as her with a little past solder length hair and a Patamon.

Kari grabs a blunt object to defend herself as the man and Patamon begin to wake up. "Hammm. Good morning Kari would you like some breakfast?" The man sleepily said. " Who are you?" Kari said. " Kari I'm hurt you don't recognize me." The man said in his monotone. Kari takes a closer look and said " Tk is that you." " Yes it is. Kari it's been a long time." Kari runs up and hugs him. " Tk can I stay her for a copula days until I can get an apartment of my own?" Kari asks. " Yes but fist lets have some breakfast and then we will go get your stuff from Davis's place ok." They had breakfast and left.


	2. Part 2

Hardend part 2 

By Soulhope.

Tk and Kari ate in silence through breakfast. Then Tk broke it. " Kari y was Davis beating you last night?" Tk said. " Because I would not have sex with him. I mean that we do sleep in the same bed but I refused to do anything with him until we were married. But recently Davis started drinking and has become violent several times and last night he tried to rape me and if you hadn't come along when you did I would no longer be a virgin. Thank you Tk Thanks. But a enough abut me how about you what have you bin up to I haven't seen you sense the last reunion that was three years ago do you have a girlfriend Tk." Kari said. 

" No I don't have a girlfriend because I have … bin to busy training for and wining martial artist competitions that's what iv been doing sense I was sixteen I have won a lot of money sense I have won the world martial artist competition three years in a row. Davis never entered the competitions outside of Japan so I have never had a fight with him. He is a coward because he is afraid that he will loses his rep as a top raking martial artist. That's why he never enters the world martial artist competition ever sins I started to enter them he is a little bit afraid of me TK "Soulhope" Takaishi that's me and I enter under Soulhope but never my real name to the world I'm Soulhope not Tk but I where my cloak mask and gi. That not all I learned all of the secret moves that deal with chi from the eldest masters of the arts that I studied I have exceeded all of them combined I'm the most powerful warrior in the world no won has the capability to surpass me but I don't now why I have not figured out the reason I'm so strong hell the world martial artist competition was a cake walk for me. I was thinking about being a bodyguard for some do you know any one in need of protection Kari." Tk said the last part looking directly into her eyes.

" Yes I do Tk me I need protection against Davis will you do It." Kari said. " Mission accepted." Tk said in a Heero Yuy like voice. " Now lets go get your things you are sting with me for a long time mite as well get comfy." Tk said. The car drive over there was in silence when they got to Davis's place Kari let herself in to Davis and the other DD taking. " What Kari was kidnapped? Who did this when I get my hands on him I kill him with my bare hands." That's when they announced there presents " Hi guys Davis I need to talk to you in privet ok." Kari said " ok Kari what is it?" Davis said 

I Kari and Davis room…

Davis Its over I'm bracing up with you I am gathering my things and leaving there's no taking me out of it I will be living with Tk my bodyguard that's that ok." Them Davis snapped. " AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari screamed. 

As that was happening…

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU MISTER?" Tai screamed at the top of his lungs. " Why tai I am appalled that you don't recognize me you guys after all we went thou." Tk said. " Tk is that you." They said simultaneously. " Yes it is." Tk said. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari screamed. " Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tk yelled as he dash to the room to see Davis beating Kari he ran at Davis and polled him off her and gave her a roundhouse kick to his face.  Davis tried to retaliate but received another to the face and then a punch to the mid section fooled bi a knock out blow to the face. " Kari pack up we are leaving now" Kari did as she was told and they left… to be continued


End file.
